Moments
by DaniLovesFringe
Summary: What happens when our trio get a day off? or do they? Rated for one swear word.


A/N this is my first Fringe Fic so be nice with the reviews, but trust me there will be _plenty_ more Fringe Fics to come. I just had to laugh at how Olivia spells her last name(Dunham) it looks like Dumb ham.

I do not own fringe

Olivia Dunham opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock: 6:15. She looked at her phone to see if she missed any calls: she hadn't. Normally if there were a case for her and the Bishop's, Broyles would've called a long time ago. She smiled and rose from her bed, Peter would be happy to know they had the day off, it was obvious he didn't appreciate the 3 am wake-up calls. Since there was no case for her to rush off to figure out, she didn't know what to do with her day, but she decided to pay a visit to the Bishops'

----FRINGE----FRINGE----FRINGE----FRINGE----

When Olivia got to the hotel Peter and Walter live in she almost immediately got to their room. She was so used to needing the Bishops for emergencies that she had to remind herself that today was just a day to relax. She knocked on the door of the Bishops hotel room and waited. After a minute Peter came to the door, shirtless as usual. "Well at least today it's actually a reasonable time," Peter began "I'll go get Walter." He said starting to close the door. "Wait Peter," Olivia said, stopping Peter from closing the door. "We don't actually have to do anything today." She said. "So, what are you doing here?" Peter asked her opening the door slightly. "Did you really think I only come over her to get you and Walter for a case?" She asked, amused. "No I just-" Peter began. "Good, I brought you and Walter some coffee." Peter opened the door moving out of the way to let Olivia in. Olivia walked into the Bishop's hotel and handed Peter his coffee. Olivia sat down on the couch and continued to look at Peter's bare chest. "Walter's coffee is de-caf right, Because Walter and caffeine is _not_ a good pairing." Olivia nodded her head, and took a sip of her coffee. "Ok good." Peter stood looking at Olivia trying to figure out what she was staring at. He finally looked down at his bare torso and looked up. "I'll be back." He said sighing. He walked down to his room and smiled, Olivia had turned bright red when he had noticed she was staring at him. Peter walked back out to the living room where Olivia was still sitting looking mortified. He sat down next to her and they sat in silence for a few minutes occasionally stealing a few glances at the other.

"So," Olivia started, putting her coffee on the table. "Do you have any siblings?" She asked trying to make a casual conversation. "Don't you already have all his information on my file?" he asked her. "I _chose_ not to read your file, but I could, do you want me to blackmail you for the rest of your life?" the simple answer came: "_No._" He said. "That's what I thought you would say, so I won't read your file." She said looking at him still waiting for an answer to her question, but not sure she was going to get one. "No, I don't have any siblings, besides how could you deal with _two_ of me making sarcastic remarks?" Olivia rolled her eyes, "See, you can hardly deal with me. And plus, It would embarrassing for you." Peter said. "It would be embarrassing?" She asked, confused. "Come on, I _saw_ the way you looked at me and, forgive me if I'm wrong, I think you've been feeling some awkward tension between us right?" Olivia sat in silence for a moment then smiled slightly,"I wouldn't call it _awkward_," she said looking into his eyes. She leaned closer to him; Peter got her message and sat closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She leaned in once again, letting her lips meet his. When their kiss broke they noticed Walter standing looking at his son and Olivia.

Olivia quickly stood up and tried to pretend she and Peter weren't doing anything. "Walter, hi I brought you some coffee," She said glancing back at Peter. "Well, it's not a root beer float but coffee is always good." Walter said taking the coffee. "Walter just drink the damn coffee." Peter ordered. Olivia glanced back at Peter again noticing how much his mood changed from a few minutes ago. Olivia's phone started to ring and she pulled it out of her purse. Stepping aside, Olivia took the call. "Olivia Dunham,… Alright…" Olivia hung up and put the phone back in her purse. Grabbing her things, she turned back to Peter and Walter. "I'll be right back she said walking out the door of the Bishop's room. A few seconds later a knock came, and Peter once again answered the door, but rolled his eyes when he saw Olivia standing outside. "Get your father, we need to leave." Peter sighed, "Couldn't you have just done that from in here?" He asked "No, that takes all the fun out of getting you two for cases." She replied. Shaking his head he turned to Walter. "Walter go get in the car." He told him. Walter finished his coffee and started walking down the hallway. "Do you want me to go with him?" Olivia asked. "No, he should be fine." Peter replied. He then motioned for her to come back inside. Olivia followed, confused that he wanted her back inside. "Peter, what are we doing? We should really get going." Olivia stated. Peter came back form his room , "I had to get my badge you never know when I might need it," he explained. He stepped a little closer to Olivia, then once again captured her lips with his. "I just _had _to rescue the moment."

THE END


End file.
